dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Comprehensive Gerosha
Comprehensive Gerosha is one of many narrative universes to comprise the overall Gerosha multiverse, homeworld of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. It is arguably an early attempt at an "ultimate universe," being to Classic Gerosha what Ultimate Marvel is to Classic Marvel. As of 2010, Gerosha and Volkonir-themed universes once again became separate entities. They had been merged in Classic Gerosha, only to be separated later. All in all, Comprehensive Gerosha sought to repair logic errors in its predecessor - while simplifying Gerosha mythos and making it more coherent. The reasoning was that in 2007 - 2009, it became too bloated and tried to do too much bending over to make Volkonir-related properties fit. Even though it's called "Comprehensive" Gerosha, a more accurate description of Earth-G6 would have been "More-Comprehensible Gerosha." Other than expanding on the Gerosha Legends and adding Sorbet to the overall collection, Comprehensive Gerosha did little to change most of the Gerosha franchises in existence that were not also Volkonir-related. An exception was Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, which got a near-complete plot overhaul from the Ciem webcomic that preceded it. Following the discovery of the real-life Gerosha Stone in 2008, Classic Gerosha was retconned so that Stan and Shalia named their new city after it when rebuilding Boonville. This makes Comprehensive Gerosha the first continuity in which the Gerosha Stone has always been canon. History See also: Timeline of events in Comprehensive Gerosha Early history At some point in the past, the Marlquaan was put in place by God in the event of a event that would happen near the end of time. However, the risk it posed was that it would find ways to invariably be used before its intended purpose. ''The Tragedy of Lord Zeras'' Main article: The Tragedy of Lord Zeras That happened when a man named Zeras Carpathius was first struck by it and became the first Marlquaanite. This happened because he was fleeing for his life from Roman authorities after he avenged the murder of his wife Catalina Carpathius at the hands of a sadist named Markus Mortikus. He began calling himself "Lord Zeras," and used his new-found powers to invent Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters. He also amassed an army of exiles from Rome who were fed up with persecution. After seeking revenge on Catalina's father for hiring Markus to hunt them down, he established his followers on the world of Metheel, where he first arrived after being struck by the Marlquaan. The Meethlite nation was born. ''First Meethlites'' Main article: First Meethlites That's when a man named Shortimo Bokakrast on Metheel first began to discover the possibilities of Marlquaan experimentation: genetic engineering, Marlquaanite rubies, and more. Unfortunately for Shortimo, the government on Metheel seized control of his discoveries and sought to use them for evil. He became part of a rebellion, managing to send most of his work to Earth where it would be out of the reach of the kingdom's nefarious agenda. He and other Meethlites began altering themselves genetically, creating graphite-colored skin for themselves and small noses. It was said the somewhat became a "new subspecies" of man by doing this. Meanwhile, most of the rebels began altering themselves to be green. The Green Meethlites were eventually exiled to a prison colony planet called Phaelon, where they became known as Phaelites. ''Rise of the Phaelites'' Main article: Rise of the Phaelites Both groups sought to take still-regular humans living on both worlds, and alter them in different ways. Phaelite Experiments' Offspring, or "Phexos," became genuinely successful. They were rivaled only by Meethexos - their Meethlite-engineered counterparts. The arms race led to a Phaelite war for independence, which became the centuries-long Phaelon-Metheel War. History told the tales of Dephinol Wilmarik, who helped lead a resistance force against the evil Meethlite Blazarik Kripanol. Eventually, a group of Phaelites and a group of Meethlites would be stranded on Earth. They would form their own societies under the protection of Earth leaders - who sought to keep their existence under public radar as much as possible while benefiting from their knowledge. ''What is Nin-Chyo? ''Main article: What is Nin-Chyo? A dangerous substance known as "nin-chyo" would be discovered in China, and was a result of Marlquaan storms. It would lead to two radioactive projects in China being created from it - the Ming-Yo and Ming-Cho. Zhoo Lin and his daughter Min Lin would travel to France many centuries later to educate the western world about it. But their efforts proved fruitless when they got caught up in the Reign of Terror. ''A So-Called Heretic'' Main article: A So-Called Heretic Several Marlquaanite rubies were also created. Some good came of it, like the Beamer's Ruby guardian Hester Prynne and Miles "the Oraphim" Wealthington being in possession of such rubies. Even John Domeck, Miles' good friend, would get together with his wife Kicked Deer to defend the Marlquaanite rubies. But evil sought to achieve that power too. The Shrouded Entity became one of the most powerful Marlquaanites ever, and even got his jollies by pretending to be the Devil himself. His evil was so great, that he was disowned even by the Society of the Icy Finger. Said Icy Finger longed for world domination - and wanted the rubies for its schemes. John Domeck and his wife Kicked Deer became their #1 and #2 targets for assassination due to their repeated acts of frustrating the Icy Finger's efforts. When Shrouded Entity became too great a threat to ignore, it would take Oraphim trapping him in a block of ice in Greenland to protect 17th-century Massachusetts from the menace. ''Vile Magenta Cloak'' Main article: Vile Magenta Cloak However, Shrouded Entity during his tenure in Boston also had a very destructive effect on the Umpid family. His corrupting influence led to young Sarah Umpid growing up to become a witch that went by the moniker of "Meshaluta." She would also find a way to bond with the Marlquaan - but only in a way that she'd be able to unlock in the event of her demise. A secret society of occultists and New World Order-aspiring types formed called the Society of the Icy Finger. They sought to rule the world after getting their hands on as many Marlquaanite rubies as they could. Meshaluta's influence would be felt for many centuries after her demise. She is murdered with gunpowder explosions and fire in her own house, after being betrayed by the Rintolin family. She initially worked with the Rintolins to keep the Icy Finger from harming Rintolin stocks and estates. Zachariah Rintolin changed his last name to Rintel, hoping to escape the curse. This only worked for a short time, when Meshaluta deduced the ruse and swore to destroy the Rintels one way or another - even from the grave. ''A Miner Named Sam'' Main article: A Miner Named Sam One member of her coven, Sanction Harlem, gave a bone-chilling poem right before being executed for witchcraft. Another of her cult followers, Sam Wrikon, would be blamed in Colorado for a silver mine accident. He'd be executed by being trapped in a cabin and stung to death by bees. He became the ghostly Honeybee Samuel and terrorized the cabin. ''Wealth of a Seashell'' Main article: Wealth of a Seashell When Henry Lohtz was denied a better life, he became a skilled pirate instead. He eventually became the captain of his own ship. He managed to confiscate trillions in wealth, and had his own well-hidden place to bury it. But it wasn't any of these treasures that mattered most to him. He mostly sought after the secret knowledge of "nin-chyo," as well as longing to find a Marlquaanite ruby. His adventures, however, got the Society of the Icy Finger after him. He was able to retire safely, however. But first, he discovered what he later dubbed the "crown" of his treasures. Carved into by a lightning whelk and some oyster drills was a small half of a scallop seashell. ''Experiments and Offspring'' Main article: Experiments and Offspring In WWII, a reluctant Charles Hammerstein is recruited to put his Centhuen Prototype abilities as "Centipede Charlie" to use in combat on the Japanese front. He becomes one of the first Phexos to be put to use in a joint venture between Phaelite society and the US government. However, he is eventually betrayed by his higher ups and left for dead. Meanwhile, the Meethlites exiled to Earth have formed an organized crime ring known as the Hebbleskin Gang. A man named Tobey Flippo refuses to be silent about what happened to Charlie, in spite this making him a target for assassination by both the Democrat Party and the Hebbleskins. Charlie's limited success spawns inspiration to create a few more Phexos. ''When Tobey Met Alison'' Main article: When Tobey Met Alison After retiring from his initial adventures, Tobey went on to do other things in life. He became involved with the Phaelites for his own protection. However, he fatefully befriended a woman named Alison Ligash. He sought to one day fulfill his dream of finding the lost treasure of Henry Lohtz - particularly the Gerosha Stone. However, his friendship with Alison put him at odds with Alison's abusive boyfriend, Steve McLaine. The two are eventually forced to flee when he tries to have Hebbleskin hitmen come after both of them. They were able to escape on the promise that Alison's baby boy be experimented on by Phaelite scientists. She reluctantly agreed to the tests. The consequences of this were that one of baby Stan Flippo's future children could become a Centhuen Prototype. Also, his prior half-cloning resulted in him and the scientist Insila Murtillo having a child named "Ploribus Murtillo," who would grow up to become Darius Philippine. ''The Battle for Gerosha'' Main article: The Battle for Gerosha Some time before the events with Tobey and Alison, and Stan's birth, another part of the Flippo legacy was being born. After Sadasheeva Cherupara, an explorer living in India, was murdered by Thuggees, his widow Alexis Hood returned to her home in the forests near Boonville, Indiana. Alexis was pregnant at the time of Sadasheeva's murder, and gave birth to a daughter she named Marissa. Marissa took care of Alexis' home her whole life, eventually becoming the sole occupant to live there. That changed one fateful night in late 1956, when she was attacked and sexually assaulted by a runaway fugitive named Dwayne Lloyd. She miraculously did not catch "Dwayne Strain," a deadly disease that had claimed the lives of several of Dwayne's other victims. Instead, Marissa became pregnant with a daughter. That daughter became Shalia Flippo after she grew up to marry Stan Flippo. When both Stan and Shalia's parents were all dead, they set out to find the fabled treasure of Henry Lohtz. They succeeded, becoming trillionaires. However, the government confiscated half their value, lowering them to possessing only $500B between them. They had a child of their own: Reily Flippo. Stan became a baseball player while Shalia went into local-area politics. Their peace and prosperity was disrupted when the Hebbleskin Gang arrived in town and took it over, vowing to establish their own utopia after purging the whole nation of resistance. Boonville became their capital for a nation they sought to establish: Netheel. Stan and Shalia were forced to regroup with Darius' troops , and launch a campaign to take the city back. The battle that ensued destroyed most of Boonville. Stan suggested building a new city atop the remains. He dubbed it "Gerosha," after the Gerosha Stone. Aftermath asdf ''Sorbet'' Main article: Sorbet (story) asdf ''Blood Over Water'' Main article: Blood Over Water asdf ''Kozerlen'' Main article: Kozerlen asdf ''Navyrope'' Main article: Navyrope (story) asdf ''90 Has No Secant'' Main article: 90 Has No Secant asdf ''Cursed is the Ground'' Main article: Cursed is the Ground asdf ''The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition John's heroics cost him the life of his wife. He and his daughter Marge were about to be executed, but got struck by the Marlquaan and traveled through time instead. Marge find herself in the year 1995, where she grows up and becomes a superheroine in the Miami area. John finds himself at some point in the 21st century, where he dons the mantle of the Gray Champion for himself after discovering he has ghost mimicry abilities courtesy of the Marlquaan. He is aided in his quest by Hea Pang, the daughter of a museum curator named Dae Pang. He must face Eqquibus, who brought him into the present and who has become a very real threat to the greater Boston area after teaming up with Officer Eric Andro to poison the city with "Dwayne Strain." All of Phaelite society takes notice of the events in Boston, and the world is changed by it. ''Extirpon'' Main article: Extirpon (story) It is revealed that Dereck Johnson of Marl-Q Industries had a few surprises. Not only did his Marlquaan storm turn him into Eqquibus and bring the Gray Champion into the 21st century, but possibly hundreds of other Marlquaanites were created by the power surge. ''The Natural Logaritm'' Main article: The Natural Logarithm (story) asdf ''Extirpon 2'' Main article: Extirpon 2 asdf ''The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge asdf ''Pilltar'' Main article: Pilltar (story) asdf ''Ciem: Vigilante Centipede'' Main article: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede asdf ''Jawknee'' Main article: Jawknee (story) asdf ''Pilltar 2'' Main article: Pilltar 2 asdf ''Ciem: Nuclear Crisis'' Main article: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis asdf ''Path of the Ming-Cho'' Main article: Path of the Ming-Cho asdf ''Ciem: Condemnation'' Main article: Ciem: Condemnation asdf ''Abolition'' Main article: Abolition (Gerosha Chronicles) asdf ''Ciem Tomorrow'' Main article: Ciem Tomorrow asdf Prominent inhabitants Note: Some characters below are listed by the sub-mythos to which they first appeared - not necessarily the mythos to which they are most prominent. Early history characters ''A So-Called Heretic'' / Gray Champion mythos characters 1940s-1990s characters ''Kozerlen'' and Blood Over Water characters ''Meshalutian Trilogy'' characters ''Navyrope'', Extirpon, Sorbet, and Pilltar characters ''Ciem'' novel trilogy characters ''Ciem'' heroes Hebbleskin Gang Other Ciem + Path of the Ming-Cho characters ''Ciem Tomorrow'' characters Development Inspiration and revision asdf Design asdf Production Screen capture asdf Shooting asdf Editing asdf Game downloads See also: Forum:Dozerfleet Utterly Sims 2 catalog (Archive) asdf Music asdf Cancellation asdf See also * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * Classic Gerosha Category: Gerosha universe